Spiritists
Who Are The Spiritists? Spiritists are people who has been chosen by the gods to help protect the Republic they live in. Our dear friend, Luna, can tell if some people are Spiritists are not. How To Obtain Spiritist In the beginning of the game, you are given 3 spiritists: * 1 Star Nia, the female protagonist knight of the game * 1 Star Simi, Nia's magical childhood friend * 1 Star Kris, a respected archer who was claimed to be dead. You can obtain shards for them in the Angel Summons through Friendship Points. You can obtain different Spirits through the Angel Summons. Most can be obtainable only through events. Click here to learn more about Angel Summons About The Spiritists There are over 50 Spiritstis obtainable, but some of them can be obtained during certain events. Each Spiritists has their unique style. There are 4 different attributes for them: Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. There are 3 classes of spiritists: Melee, Magicians, and Rangers. * Rangers consists of Assassins, they throw knives, Gunsman, the shoot guns, and Archers, the attack from away with bows and arrows. * Magicians have Scholars, defensive, Sorcerers, attackers, and Clergy, healers. * Melee contains Heavy Warriors, they wield large swords or spears, slow and extremely powerful, Light Knights, great defense, Rangers, fast-striking attackers, and an Assassin, a mix of throwing knives and attacking up close, causing for powerful strikes. Build Your Spiritists Rangers Gunsman 3 Stars ~ 1) Macy A mechanical contraption with Spirit firing capabilities. She self-heals when needed and powerful against any enemy. Obtainable through Angel Summons on MOST events, not specified which. RARE Attribute: Air Attack Advantages: Animals, Clergys, Earth Types Type: Tank Description: Needs high HP and defense. For sure, the WORST opponent you can fight against. ALWAYS self-heals when HP gets under 47%. She continues healing for 5.5 seconds, most of the time, she would be fully healed again. Prefer you get someone that stuns constantly, preferably Glarose, to fight against her. Macy can stun other spiritist and monsters herself, so keep that in mind. She may be horrible to fight against, but she's the best when you have her on your side, arguably one of the top 3 best spiritist to have. If you get stuck on a Macy v Macy situtation, and your opponent has almost the same/more combat strength as your own Macy, just know that you are f--ked and are in for a LOOOONG battle. Prefer abilities: HP, DEF, SP, SPD (Can be used for treasures). Preferred Equips: If the set effect contains increased SPD, more HP, more DEF, and/or "have a __% chance of converting __% of damage you to into __% HP that you gain" ~ 2) Swimsuit Yidhra A self-healing, DMG reducing shooter. Sounds like Macy, but trust me, less worse. Unless you build her correctly, then yeah, your just making her a troll. Obtainable through an event (known) for once a year. Summonable in the Angel Summons, using a certain coin, only obtainable through event. Event happens around Christmas/New Years. EXCLUSIVE Attribute: Fire Attack Advantages: Humans, Sorcerers, Air Types Type: Defensive Description: Needs high DMG, and be able to withstand anything that comes her way. Like I said, she isnt really bad to fight against. Yes, she self-heals, but not SO much HP is given to her that she manages to be fully healed, no. And balancing HP/DEF along with ATK is pretty difficult to do. When her HP is lower than 30%, she starts healing 2% for 1.5 seconds for 6 seconds, also increases physical DMG by 30%. She isn't really bad to fight against. But if you're that guy that I fought in Tower of Trials reading this, f--k you. I spent an hour trying to get to the last floor, floor 10, then all of a sudden your SS Yidhra just came outta nowhere, wreaking the sh-t outta me. *cough cough* Anyways, what was I saying? Preferred Abilities: DEF, ATK, Block Rate, RESIST Preferred Equips: Ones that give set effects of increased DEF, BR, and/or HP